Cerberus Daily News - December 2013
For canon information, see the Mass Effect Wiki page for Cerberus Daily News. This page is for CDN members' non-canon additions.''The following stories contributed by Cerberus Daily News forum members were published on the CDN newsfeed during December 2013. See the main Cerberus Daily News page for current updates. December 2013 - Week One 12/01/13 - BREAKING Slave convoy caught by Republics Navy - Raloi in cargo ''Author's and Wiki administrator's note: This article was written and then submitted without cross-checking it against known relay connections and their states. As result an incident was spawned in circumstances where it should simply not have happened. Forum staff ruled against its removal, but it is my personal recommendation to ignore this article's contents given its highly unlikely event. via Armali's Voice A slaver convoy headed for the Terminus in the Crescent Nebula was intercepted by elements of the Republics Navy. Led by the cruiser Iluata, the asari task force seized the convoy and escorted them to Athena Nebula for processing. However when marines boarded the slaver vessels to inspect their cargo closer, they were met with surprise as hundreds of slavecollared raloi looked back at them. This surprising turn of events has sparked speculations about Belon's Rift relay having been restored to working order with the other four recently repaired relays, and the 96th Patrol Flotilla that rescued the raloi has been dispatched back to confirm the situation in Crescent Nebula. 12/01/13 - EARTH Uprising in Shaanxi ousts SATAE from province via Shih Takhing, China Today A combination of armed uprising, civil disobedience and outright mutiny has sent SATAE's troops out of Shaanxi province in China. Coming after months of peaceful protests, the uprising was sparked off after news of shootout between SATAE occupation forces and illegal militias in Kansas, UNAS reached the conspiring parties. First civilians refused to service Systems Alliance personnel in the local businesses, then they arranged sit-ins and protests at local administration facilities. When SATAE began to arrest worst offenders, the armed rebels took to action assisted by few Chinese personnel within the occupiers' ranks. Arsenals were seized and local Systems Alliance leadership was placed under arrest, with their lives threatened in case of any NCO or CO attempting rescue operations. The coup saw only little fighting between the SATAE and rebel forces, ending in the former's defeat and retreat from Shaanxi province. The area is historically significant for being the cradle of Chinese civilization from ancient times and holdout for the Chinese Communist Party, founders of the People's Federation that fell during Reaper Wars. Rebels in charge of Shaanxi have not issued any statements over what they plan to do now, but SATAE Administrator for China Cho Qun knows what she will. "The rebels of Shaanxi only hurt themselves with this childish behaviour. They believe they can manage without SATAE's help in reconstructing. Let us see how long they can go content without food or concrete brought to them by our administration's efforts." 12/01/13 - C-SEC Batarian C-Sec Officers On Patrol Again Vieht Ychtus – The Citadel Today Citizens of the Citadel may observe a sight long missed these days, the first three batarian C-Sec officers on patrol in more than thirty years. While still in C-Sec Academy, officers Krol Ordosh, Goronak Karrt and Vayeva Purr will be out an about on duty as part of their training in their second year. “We all came to the Citadel as refugees during the war and decided to stay.” Karrt tells us. “My homeworld is completely destroyed, there is no place else to go,” Purr adds. “I want to make a difference here on the Citadel, since it is my home now.” Asked about prejudices and obstacles, Ordush answers, “Of course we are still the ‘newbies’ on the block but someone has to make the first step. If we want to be seen as more than slavers and thugs, it needs someone setting an example. I received help from C-Sec officers when I needed it and I want to give something back.” “I think all or colleagues at the academy accept us for what we do and no for what species we are. That’s the ideal of C-Sec,” Purr, the only female of the three adds. For now, the three will be on patrol with experienced officers on Tayseri and Bachjret Wards. Commissioner Vecrius calls the three “extremely dedicated and eager to learn.” Their prior training and fighting experience shortens their education program and C-Sec plans on having them on hand wherever batarian culture specific knowledge is requested. 12/01/13 - BREAKING Grissom Academy to relocate, rebuild Paul Duffy, Citadel Free Press Kithoi, Earth Orbit During a press conference regarding the reconstruction of pre-War extra-Solar facilities, a Systems Alliance spokesman announced that the rebuilding of Grissom Academy in a new location will commence next year. Grissom Academy was the forefront of education for young biotics, artists, engineers and the gifted, providing the Systems Alliance with the best and brightest minds of humanity's youth. Attacked by Cerberus during the Reaper Invasion, the station was destroyed when Reaper forces assaulted the Vetus system. Systems Alliance spokesman Jack Vaughn, "With Grissom Academy rebuilt, the education of our future generations can once again resume a sense of normality. While the original station may be lost, the station's gifts to those that have gone through it haven't been lost, and hopefully with this rebuilt facility, gifted children can once again experience the finest education in the Systems Alliance." Response from those present at the press conference was positive, with the announcement being met with a small standing ovation. Elsewhere, however, there has been a tepid response, such as from former student and SATAE critic Nathaniel Ayers. "Grissom Academy as I knew it is gone. This new station, wherever they may choose to put it, is going to be a heavily restricted brain-camp for the next batch of System Alliance specialists, if the SATAE has any pull or sway on the subject. How are we going to be sure that the students in this new academy won't be shipped off to military training if they pass the criteria? Would you really put it past them?" Further information about the Grissom Academy relaunch can be found on the academy's new website. A large marketing blitz has been scheduled to begin early next year, presenting information regarding the previous incarnation of the academy's impact and the site of the future location. 12/01/13 - ALLIANCE First elections in the System Alliance since the Reaper War to be held in Athens Krishna Tram – Alliance News Network System Alliance spokesperson Tam Percin made an official declaration yesterday evening, announcing that test elections would be held in Athens in one month. “The Alliance is well aware that many of its citizens are concerned about the five years plan never actually ending, and want their voting power back. This is the first step toward that goal. In three months, the citizens of Athens will choose their mayor.” The choice of city of Athens, Greece, is not random, since human democracy is believed to have originated there. “We will try a new unified voting system. If it works, more elections will be organized so people can choose their mayors, then as the System Alliance passes the reign of powers, prefects and presidents will be chosen before the five years mark.” The declaration was met with approval, although critics said that it was nothing more than a delaying technique. Mr Percin went on to describe the system. “To implement this, and make the best of this opportunity to start from scratch, we have benefited from the expertise of Asari consultants. The asari people have lived for thousands of years in an e-democracy, and have kept updating their system all along. Their input will be vital in areas such as security and fluidity of use. Voting is the most important thing a citizen can do, so we can only accept the best technologies.” This declaration was met with mixed feelings. Many people expressed shock at the idea that aliens were consulted in remodeling the core systems of democracy. Isolationist parties have threatened to protest what they qualify as “selling out the heart of Humanity to the alien agenda”. At press time three political parties had registered for the race. December 2013 - Week Two 12/03/13 - BREAKING Recent Activity Detected at Attican Relays via Hiveriex Asaida, Tayseri Times PRESIDIUM After an emergency session of the Citadel Council convened late last night; the public of Citadel Space finally have answers. In a joint announcement involving representatives from the Council, the Relay Transit Administration, Quarian Admiralty, and the Batarian Confederacy, there is confirmation of recent data transmissions originating from the thought defunct Nubian Expanse relay network. “We are currently tracking several hundred terabytes worth of information being broadcast through standard communications channels,” stated Rear Admiral Sivuyile Mdlangathi in an interview with Citadel News Network reporters, though he declined to comment on the specific nature of the received data, citing the impossibility of verification and the need to avoid what he called "rampant speculation". However, he did confirm that the message, almost unilaterally, indicates a “degree of regional stability and self directed reconstruction”. “That there is anything at all is a matter for for which we must show gratitude, for there to be so much as the entire region to maintain a loose form of cohesion in the long, silent interim is cause for nothing less than celebration,” said Ub’Hesit representative and planetary governor Ubasarak Kasan in a public statement to chamber onlookers. At the time of writing, elements of the Alliance Seventh Fleet and Hierarchy Thirteenth and Fifteenth Fleets have been mobilized for security purposes; in addition to an unknown number of quarian affiliated cruisers and at least one Confederacy expeditionary flotilla. December 2013 - Week Four 12/20/13 - CRIME Primacy Official Assaulted at Summit C-Sec is interviewing witnesses after an unidentified drell doused a hanar politician with florescent paint and glitter, leaving it completely unable to communicate. Quessanden, a high-ranking primacy official, was visiting the Citadel as part of trade negotiations. However, it has been sharply criticized by drell rights groups for its stances on compactee affairs, it having defended the service of 'underage' drell. It has also been accused of favouring Primacy corporations that make use of compactee labour. After a long day of negotiations, it was presenting the latest proposal to the press when it was hit with several capsules containing glitter and paint. C-Sec has been unable to find the assailant, who quickly fled the scene. If found, he or she faces misdemeanour charges for holding a protest outside of registered zone. December 2013 - Week Five 12/28/13 - OMEGA Bloodsports to come to Omega under Chresk License Redirected from Antares Sports Magazine Written by: Chazrak "Ballbreaker" Massura Time to pull out those banners, sharpen those pikes, charge those stunsticks and buy your tickets to Omega, dear readers! It looks like the Chresk Gaming Association has finally managed to corral Omega under its gaming banner! That's right - starting in just under a galstan month, Omega's first Chresk Franchise League will open up on the station in a specially built stadium deep in the abandoned mining complex at the station's cap! Word has it that a special extraterritoriality agreement had to be signed in order to get Aria to agree to hosting the games on the station, but most of us in "the biz" know what really pushed the klixen over the cliff in getting the games to be hosted; money and talent. The Chresk games are one of the most hotly watched mixed bloodsport championships on the entire Undernet. With the relays going back up and more and more people having leisure time to spend, most folk are looking to the Chresk Gaming Association (CGA) for their good old-fashioned blood and guts. Even here on Tuchanka, we've missed their semi-regular broadcasts - and so has the CGA. According to the latest numbers, the CGA lost 55% of its revenue in the past year or so as so-called "law enforcement" officials tried to shut down these broadcasts. It would appear that the Franchise League is CGA's first attempt in conquering new territory. Rumors have it that if the Omega Franchise goes off okay, that numerous other franchises will be opened on Illium, Noveria, Blackjack, Tuchanka, and even the Citadel. But what's that mean to you, the viewer at home? It means that you will be getting unfiltered bloodsport action deep from the heart of Omega! That's right, the Omega Chresk Franchise League will be delivered live and with only a .003 second delay on channels 232 through 250 on the EVOX network starting next month! The CGA has managed to standard law enforcement issues by attaching a standard 25 credit fee to all games watched, but if you also have access to the gambling channel, you can negate that with a damned good bet or two. And oh, you'll be betting fast and heavy. The first fighters for the show's debut are the legendary Hormok the Conqueror from Alzban II, Comte St. Germain from Earth, Kuujo the Pit Droid from TerrorDyne Robotics, Kirok the Butcher from our very own slice of Tuchanka, Alizera from Illium, the legendary Blue Volus, and a special selection of amateur fighters from all the corners of known galaxy! Right now, tickets for live seating are on sale at OmegaChreskFranchise.viv, but they're going fast. I managed to get a krogan-sized box seat for 300 credits, but the cheap seats are going for 50 credits each. You may want to get yours fast, by the way - rumor has it that there'll be a special "audience participation" round early on in the set before the big-name games, so make sure your carnifex has some fresh heat clips and don't spare the ammo! This is Antares Sports Magazine, signing off! Category:Cerberus Daily News Articles